Blue and Lotus
by AnyaVeritas
Summary: Sky\Wu The Lotus Blossom (Open Palm) Drabbles that deepen the relationship between them. They take place during and after the game. So some of them will be spoiler free...


_Hi! If you are here, thanks for clicking here. This will be a series of drabble with Wu The Lotus Blossom and Sky in Jade Empire, with the Way of the Open Palm._

 _I took some creativity liberties because I know that some things don't happen in the game so… I let my imagination do some things. I always played this game and I always loved the romance with Sky. I hope you enjoy :3_

 _1; Temptation._

While they walked through the Scholar's Garden, Sky and Wu didn't share a word, they were in a comfortable silence side by side, while they were waiting for Silk Fox.

The Lotus Blossom sighed while walking on the way, Sky looked around, scared that some Lotus Assassin could have seen her. Some Guards of the Imperial Army had already a suspect on her when they landed on the Imperial City, he was afraid for her, they had begun a wonderful friendship and he's too scared to lose her…

« Wu… » he called her, Wu looked at him with the sight of the eye, not knowing what he had in mind. Suddenly he took her wrist and pushed her away from the street, she ended to be on a bed of flowers and Sky was on top her, his arms in between of her face.

« Sky? Are you Crazy? You want to broke me a leg or something don't you? » she said in a confused voice, but there was a slight of anger in her voice.

« Quiet, I cannot risk that the Lotus Assassins could see you » he said while looking around, he was still on top of her and his waist was between Wu's legs. He felt a little embarrassed but he was feeling that he was doing the right thing. He did a silent promise, that she shouldn't get hurt… he couldn't bear to lose his friend…

« As if they know my face, I remember to you that the ones I faced on Tien's Landing never came back to the Imperial City to report, I thank you for your concern but will you- »

He silenced her by putting a finger on her lips, she calmed down and so did her breathing, Sky saw it from her brown deep eyes that she was nervous, especially now that he was on top of her.

« Shhh, calm down… Don't think about that black veiled woman. Rest a bit, just keep your mind relaxed ok? » he said in a sweet tone of voice and then he removed his finger from her lips.

He moved his hand again on the grass, pinching some flowers delicately.

They were again in a comfortable silence, Wu felt her cheeks burning, she felt embarrassed from the thing that Sky was on top of her. She smiled at a simple thought:

He didn't woo her into his bed, like he did in the past with some girls before meeting his wife…

Wu saw that he flirted with some girls and courtesans on Tien's Landing, and he also flirted with her during their camp talks during the cold nights in front of a fire and eating the soup that Henpecked Hou always did for the group.

They talked a lot, even the night before leaving Tien's Landing for the Imperial City.

Wu let out a simple laugh out of her mouth, she couldn't resist at asking that question to him.

« Aren't you tempted? » she asked in a low tone, but the sound of her voice was sweet. Sky at her question looked at her into her eyes, even if he had the temptation to look at her well-build breast « On what? » he asked while giving to her his usual dashing smile.

She batted her eyelashes once, her cheeks became redder like a tomato… or worse… like Black Whirlwind after a bad hangover on drinking too much wine for fighting and for not staying sober…

Wu was embarrassed… But she felt something on her stomach, it was like she was releasing a burden from it. Maybe she was falling in love with him… But it was too soon for saying that.

« You know… I saw you in Tien's Landing, you and Whirlwind sometimes you went to some courtesans to have…"fun" and also you flirted with some girls on the Tea House and.. Well… You also flirted with me back in Tien's Landing and when we first meet on the Pirate's Camp…

My question is.. Aren't you tempted to take me into your bed? »

Sky's smile went off after that question. Yes, normally he would have taken Wu into his bed without hesitation.

But he respected her too much, after Jin Liu's death, his wife, he felt something dying inside of him… maybe the feeling of falling in love. Wu in some way awoke this feeling again… he just didn't wanted to treat her like other women…

« What I could say? You are giving me an hard question to answer you know? » and she laughed, damn Gods… he loved when she laughs, it was the sound of a child when Wu exited a laugh out of her pink lips…

« Well… I still don't know how to behave with you… Erm…» he was stammering. Sky took a deep breath and then he had an answer for her « A woman as strong and as beautiful is rare, but I've meet these girls in the past…

« Yeah.. Normally I would try to woo you into my bed but… You're more than that… » Wu's smile disappeared from her face, it became serious while she listened to him « … You're a companion and a damn skilled warrior, So.. I'll never know how to behave with you… maybe because you remind me of Jin Liu… I still don't know what to do…

« My mind is so messed up sometimes… I never had a friend like you and… Well… » he stopped. He was stammering again, and she laughed… Again.

 _Damn it… stop laughing my Lotus Blossom…_ Wu moved her hand on Sky's wrist, touching it gently and caressing is wrist, she had to admit that she enjoyed this awkward.. but yet sweet moment.

« I don't know… I don't mind a little flatter once and a while » and she smiled, Sky loved her smile and her laugh…

He couldn't simply help himself… but he loved that smile and that laugh of her. Now the one that was redder than a tomato was Sky.

« See? Now you're flirting with me and… I'm.. H-here St-stammering ».

And Wu laughed again, her delicate laugh entered in Sky's hears, the temptation was too strong. Sky wanted to stop that contagious laugh with a kiss...He wanted so badly to took those pink lips and made them his.

Wu stopped laughing and her lips formed again that precious smile that Sky loved so much.

 _You leave no choice Wu…_ and he got closer to her face and put delicately his lips on hers.

It was a fast kiss, but it was enough for him to taste Wu's lips. She didn't object, she enjoyed his lips on hers and felt something on her stomach, like butterflies moving in circles in her belly.

Sky broke the kiss, it was fast but he had enough time to taste her, same thing for Wu

« It is enough for an answer? » the Lotus Blossom remained silent, still stunned from his kiss… She didn't absolutely expected that.

« All right… I think that now we can move. » and he raised up from her, Sky offered his hand to make her stand, Wu didn't hesitate and took it.

They looked deeply in the eyes, and then they separated their gazed.

Sky didn't knew that… But he gave to Wu her first kiss…


End file.
